Dragonborn and people
by Chocon10
Summary: Hey guys this is my first fan fiction. I am very excited to have you read this
1. Chapter 1

Once long long ago there was a man named Talos. Talos had met many people during his journey. The most intresting person he saw was Faendle. This wood elf would jump off a mountain than walk across a bridge. the dragon born(Talos) had also meet his housecarl/wife Lydia and Arnold Schwarzenegger. The group started there adventure to hind all the dragon shouts. "Get to the horses now!" Screamed Arnold. "Hurry the dragon is coming my armor gives me super strength!" Screamed Arnold once more. "My dearest thane will we survive this attack" Lyida asked. She did not look very concerned. The dragonborn shouted the ancent words " **FUS RO** **DA**!". The surrounding thing hit the dragon forcing it to land. Arnold punched the dragon holding it would die. " Die fucking dragon die now." As usuall the dragon born absorbed the dragons soul. They were entering the caverns of skyrim. Arnold took out his gun and said "Let's kill some bitches."

"There no drugar here yet." Talos In formed this group members."This should get them out **FUS RO DA!".** The drugar swarmed out from there cases. There old nordic skin felt very cold. There were thousands and thousands of drugar started going to Faendle. The dragonborn had given him several swords but the one he kept the sword of death (dadric sword of inferno). Faendle hacked and slashed while shouting"Burn mother fuers."

Suddenly Arnold Schwarzenegger "Burn Baby Burn Burn Baby Burn Disco Inferno, Burn Baby Burn Burn Baby Burn the mother down." " The death lord is coming." Talos shouted.

Talos summoned the master level flame atrinac. "Now my atrinac burn his Nordick skin of." Talos commanded. Talos said" yes yes yes burn". The dragonborn learned the dragon aspect shout. The dragon souls are used to learned the shouts. "My love can we go back to solitude now." Asked Lydia. "Of course we can." The dragonborn replayed. Letter in solitude. "Get to bed now!"Arnold screamed. The dragonborn and Lydia sleep together. As they made love they were very loud. At the end they they though.


	2. Chapter 2

Once long long ago there was a man named Talos. Talos had met many people during his journey. The most intresting person he saw was Faendle. This wood elf would jump off a mountain than walk across a bridge. the dragon born(Talos) had also meet his housecarl/wife Lydia and Arnold Schwarzenegger. The group started there adventure to hind all the dragon shouts. "Get to the horses now!" Screamed Arnold. "Hurry the dragon is coming my armor gives me super strength!" Screamed Arnold once more. "My dearest thane will we survive this attack" Lyida asked. She did not look very concerned. The dragonborn shouted the ancent words " **FUS RO** **DA**!". The surrounding thing hit the dragon forcing it to land. Arnold punched the dragon holding it would die. " Die fucking dragon die now." As usuall the dragon born absorbed the dragons soul. They were entering the caverns of skyrim. Arnold took out his gun and said "Let's kill some bitches."

"There no drugar here yet." Talos In formed this group members."This should get them out **FUS RO DA!".** The drugar swarmed out from there cases. There old nordic skin felt very cold. There were thousands and thousands of drugar started going to Faendle. The dragonborn had given him several swords but the one he kept the sword of death (dadric sword of inferno). Faendle hacked and slashed while shouting"Burn mother fuers."

Suddenly Arnold Schwarzenegger "Burn Baby Burn Burn Baby Burn Disco Inferno, Burn Baby Burn Burn Baby Burn the mother down." " The death lord is coming." Talos shouted.

Talos summoned the master level flame atrinac. "Now my atrinac burn his Nordick skin of." Talos commanded. Talos said" yes yes yes burn". The dragonborn learned the dragon aspect shout. The dragon souls are used to learned the shouts. "My love can we go back to solitude now." Asked Lydia. "Of course we can." The dragonborn replayed. Letter in solitude. "Get to bed now!"Arnold screamed. The dragonborn and Lydia sleep together. As they made love they were very loud. At the end they they though.


End file.
